hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Podungo Lapoy
|name = Podungo Lapoy |kana = ポドンゴ゠ラポイ |rōmaji = Podongo Rapoi |japanese voice = Uki Satake |english voice = Reba Buhr |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Green |hair = Gray |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Podungo Lapoy (ポドンゴ゠ラポイ, Podongo Rapoi) is an Amateur Hunter and member of the former Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team, under Kite's direction. Kite states that Podungo and her fellow Amateur Hunters in the team have excellent potential to be Pro-Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Podungo has dark skin and bobbed silver hair in a topknot tied with turquoise beads. She wears a navy blue cape with white fur trim and matching pants. Podungo is rather short, being also the smallest member of the exploration group. Personality Not much is known about Podungo's personality but she is well versed in chemistry.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Plot Chimera Ant arc Podungo along with her fellow Amateur Hunters survey the country of Kakin to find new species of animals. Her and the other Amateur Hunters are left in shock and awe when they find out Gon is the son of the legendary Hunter Ging Freecss, Killua is from the renowned group of assassins the Zoldyck Family, and the both of them are Pro-Hunters. After the Amateur Hunters all introduce themselves and enjoy a meal together, Podungo and Spin talk about and show Gon and Killua one of Kite's best finds, the Camp Tiger. With their exploration of Kakin completed Kite and the Amateur Hunters report their findings to the Kakin Zoologist Wong. In thanks for their hard work, Wong informs the group that the Southernpiece Auction House obtained a strange part of an amazing and unknown species of the sort, and they're now hiring Hunters to find and capture a live specimen. Thanks to Wong's influence, the Amateur Hunters along with Gon and Killua manage to see the part of the unknown species at the auction house. After examining the part Podungo expresses interest in analyzing the piece and Mon volunteers to stay behind to help her. Podungo later contacts Kite and informs him the part came from a Chimera Ant Queen. Sometime after the search on the beach the Amateur Hunters research 10 or more people who have gone missing in the last 6 months and come up with nothing. So after learning the where the Chimera Ant Queen could be in the Mitene Union near NGL, Kite and group head to the NGL Border Stop and are meet by two representatives.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 After various screening and examinations performed to exclude any visitors not meeting the NGL conditions and the only people who meet those conditions are Stick, Podungo, Gon, Killua, and Kite. When the group enter NGL they all rent horses and take along two NGL Interpreters as guides.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Though after some time in NGL Kite and the group get an S.O.S. message from one of Ponzu's bees detailing the Chimera Ants' nest location and for someone to contact the Hunter Association. Kite sensing immediate danger sends Podungo and Stick back to the border to get help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Podungo later accompanies Banana, Monta, and Spinner in a truck heading back to the NGL border with Knov, Morel, and Chairman Netero in the back of the truck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Podungo is seen once again along with the other Amateur Hunters, Kite, and Koala waving goodbye to Gon, after he visits Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Podungo along with her fellow Amateur Hunters, Kite, Koala, and Gon visit Spin's hometown and spectate a large flock of Small-billed Swans fly into the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Podongo_Lapoy ru:Подонго_Лапой Category:Female characters Category:Amateur Hunters